


Sights and Sounds

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: The Enemy WithinSUMMARY: SG1 comes back from a planet being attacked by the go’auld, but things at the SGC aren’t like they are supposed to be. What is going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Sights and Sounds

“Carter, get down!” Jack shouted as he blasted his gun at the enemy. Sam dove behind a rock just as a staff weapon blast shattered through the air and hit right where she was standing.

“Daniel, dial out!” Daniel ran to the DHD and started dialing Earth's address. But, right when he was about to hit the final symbol, the DHD was hit by a blast from a death glider. But surprisingly, the stargate activated anyways. Sam and Tealc' jumped through and Jack was making his way there.

“Jack! I've gotta,”

“Daniel, get in there!” Jack shoved Daniel through the Stargate. When they got back to Earth, General Hammond was waiting for them.

“What the hell happened?” He asked anxiously.

“Sir, get a med team in here, stat! Carter got shot!” General Hammond ordered the med team, while Jack helped Sam to her feet.

“Thanks, sir.” She said still out of breath and a little dazed. Doctor Frasier ran in with two other nurses, and helped Sam to lay down on the table. They rushed her out of the room and into the infirmary.

“Debriefing in an hour.” said General Hammond and he walked out of the room. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then walked to the locker room.

After the debriefing, and when they had washed up, Jack, Daniel and Tealc' went to see Sam in the infirmary.

“Jack, I have to talk to you.” Daniel said on their way there.

“Talk to me here Daniel.”

“No, I have to talk to you alone.” He said.

“Tealc', you go on ahead, Daniel, follow me.” He said and they slipped into another hall.

“Now, what is it?”

“It's, about the planet.” Daniel replied, but before he could finish, a message came over the intercom along with the warning signal stating, “Unauthorized incoming wormhole!” Jack and Daniel   ran to the control room, where they met up with General Hammond, Tealc', and Sam. She was perfectly fine, no bandage, no nothing! Daniel was the one who noticed first.

“Sam, I thought your leg was,”

“It's fine, now. No need to worry!” She interrupted him.

“Sir, there's no SG signal.” Said one of the workers.

“Keep the iris closed!” General Hammond ordered.

“Oh, wait, there's something coming up, it's... SG 21!”

“Open the iris!” General Hammond looked happy.

Jack, Sam, Tealc' and Daniel all looked at each other.

“Uh, sir?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Colonel?”

“I just thought I'd let ya know, that we don't have an SG 21...” General Hammond turned to look at them.

“Colonel, SG 21 exists. It's Major Kawalsky's Team.” Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Daniel looked so confused that he might have thought 2 plus 2 equals 5, and Sam and Tealc' seemed uneasy.

“M-Major Kawalsky?” Jack stumbled over his words.

“Yes, is there a problem?” General Hammond asked as SG21 came through the Stargate. Kawalsky looked up and waved to Jack.

“I think the problem is, sir, that a dead guy just waved to me!” Jack said.

“What?!” General Hammond seemed baffled. “Colonel, are you feeling ok?”

“I know, too, sir. Kawalsky is supposed to be dead.” Sam said.

“Colonel, you and SG1 go to the infirmary, got it?” General Hammond ordered.

“Yes, sir...” Jack left and SG1 followed.

“Well, you seem fine to me.” Dr. Frasier said when the examination was done. “But you should stay here until your blood tests come in.” She walked away.

“So, can anyone tell me, what the hell is going on?” Jack demanded.

“I don't know sir. Everything seems so strange!” Sam replied.

“Well, yah! Dead guys walkin around, of course it's strange!”

“Something's happening.” Daniel said. “See, both times I tried to tell you about the Stargate malfunctioning, I got interrupted, Sam is completely fine, after being shot in the leg, there's an SG 21, and Kawalsky's still alive?”

“Wait, Daniel, did you say the Stargate malfunctioned?” Sam looked at him intently.

“Yes, and both times I tried to tell Jack, I got interrupted!”

“What happened?”

“Well, back on the planet, Jack told me to dial out, so I went to do it, but just as I hit the last symbol, the DHD got hit by a death glider, and the Stargate opened anyways!”

“So we got lucky,” Jack stated.

“I don't think so sir,” Sam argued. Jack looked at her and cocked his head.

“What?”

“Well, it could be that we are in an alternate reality. See, if the blast hit the symbol, the place of origin, then when the Stargate opened, it could have sent us to an alternate universe.” Sam explained.

“Ok, and this helps us how?” Jack said.

“I'm still working on that...” Sam replied. Dr. Frasier walked into the room with an arm full of files.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!” She said frowning.

“Then, why are you still frowning?” Daniel asked.

“Because, I still don't understand how there could be nothing wrong with you, and yet you were acting strangely, thinking that Colonel Kawalsky was dead?”

“Wait, did you say Colonel Kawalsky?” Jack looked even more confused.

“Well, yah. He's a colonel now, he got promoted yesterday, the same day you got demoted, Major.”

“MAJOR?!” Jack shouted. “I'm still Colonel!”

“No, I'm sorry Jack, but you got demoted yesterday, for being out of hand. Are you all right?”

Jack didn't answer, he just turned around and walked out of the room. The rest of SG1 followed. They stopped out in the hall. Jack had his head on the wall.

“Colonel?” Sam asked.

“Why, why did they call me colonel and him major when we got here, but now I'm major and he's colonel? What is going on?”

“Maybe time passes quicker here.”

“Yah, but we've only been here for 3 hours!”

“Our time. It could have been a day in 2 hours!”

“Colonel Oneill'?” Tealc' called.

“What Tealc'?”

“Perhaps, if we go back to the planet, and redial, then we may be sent to our own reality.”

“That just might work Tealc', except for the fact that that DHD was hit.” Daniel answered.

“Yah, but maybe we could just dial out here, and then it would work.” Jack said.

“No, because if it doesn't work, we could cause an unstable wormhole back to here. We could try it on another planet.” Sam said.

“Oh, ok.” Jack and SG1 walked to the control room, and when they were there, they met with Colonel Kawalsky.

“Hey, Jack! Haven't seen you in a while!” He came up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

“What do you mean you haven't seen me in a while?” Jack answered.

“Well, me and my team were at P345XC so long.”

“P345XC?”

“Yah, what's wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, just that you're supposed to be dead, and you're kind of, I don't know, touching me!” Jack smarted.

“You made a mistake Colonel!” Kawalsky said.

“Colonel? I thought I was Major,”

“That's just like you Jack, always smarting off!” Kawalsky took his hand off of Jack, and revealed a go'auld hand device! His eyes glowed, and he used the hand device to knock Daniel, Tealc', and Sam back into the wall. Jack backed up.

“What's going on?” He asked.

“You are so clueless.” Kawalsky took a step toward him.

“Colonel!” Jack could hear Sam's voice, but couldn't see her anymore. All of a sudden Jack heard gun shots, and Kawalsky fell over. The scene around Jack began to vanish. Sam, Daniel, and Tealc' vanished, and instead of the control room being around him, it turned into the planet that they were at earlier. Sam came over and grabbed Jack. She pulled him to his feet.

“Colonel, Colonel, are you all right? Colonel speak to me!” Jack slowly fainted in her arms. Staff weapons were firing behind them, and Tealc' and Daniel were fighting Go'auld ground troups.

“Daniel, dial out!” Sam shouted. Daniel ran to the DHD and started dialing, and Tealc' picked up Jack and carried him to the Stargate. Sam backed them up until the wormhole was activated and they all jumped through. Once they were safely on the other side of the Stargate, Sam called for the iris to be closed, and a med team in there.

“What the hell happened?” General Hammond asked.

“We were under attack, and a go'auld serpent guard used the hand device on Colonel Oneill'. I didn't see it, until just minutes ago. He could've died.”

“You did fine Major, come on, debriefing in an hour.” General Hammond left.

**The End**

  


* * *

> June 15, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
